Winters Kiss
by Lone4ever2006
Summary: This story has been on here forever, but I'm going to finish it this time!
1. Prologue

**3 days after graduation day.**

Hermione Granger could be found in her parents' kitchen discussing Wizarding Universities three days after her graduation from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She had the highest grades in the last 20 years, grabbed more N.E.W.T.'s than she could carry and any school would be lucky to have her grace their halls. Her enthusiasm for learning and thirst for knowledge was something rare and universities fought for her.

As much as Hermione loved her father and valued his opinions she would much rather him just be supportive then helpful. For her definition of helpful was different than his. David Granger's definition of helpful was him finding something he liked and forcing it on her.

"So have you decided what college you wish to go to?" David Granger asked. He was wary of letting his only daughter out into the world. Alice Granger was making coffee, but listening closely nevertheless.

"Scotland looks most promising. Plus Harry and Ron will be in the vicinity training to be Aurors," Here is where Hermione faltered. She could tell this would bring another argument but knew she had to say it any way. "I could just share a flat with them."

Hermione felt she was walking on eggshells when she discussed living arrangements with her father. Even though he loved Harry and Ron like they were his own sons that didn't dismiss the fact that his only daughter would be living with two guys. This was the usual argument when it came to schools and housing." I will not allow you to live with two boys. We've discussed this," David said firmly.

"Yes but you never did say why," Hermione said waiting to hear his reason's before she could soothe his worries.

"Because you're engaged to Ron. This might be rushing it." This annoyed Hermione to no end. David didn't have a problem with her going out with Ron or getting engaged to him three months later, so why does he have a problem with this? It was most likely his own rocky marriage. Hermione knew things weren't perfect between her mum and dad. They fought a lot. More so, now that she was out of the house and an adult, Hermione knew in three months time her parents would have different homes and be happy because of it.

Although Hermione couldn't complain. They made sure to be civil to each other around her and to keep their yelling at a bare minimum, but you could just tell the smiles were forced and not so real. She knew they loved her more than anything and wanted to spare her a childhood full of moving around, so they stayed together. That was the biggest sacrifice they could ever give her and was one of the many reasons why Hermione loved and cherished them.

"I am not moving in with just Ron, it's Harry too. You had no problem with us being engaged." Hermione stated.

"Yes but being engaged, and living together are two very different things."

Hermione sighed and rolled her eyes, impaitence getting the best of her. "The truth comes out in marriage doesn't it?"

"Listen here just one minute, you will not talk to me like that," Her father yelled.

"I'll say whatever I please--"

A crash coming from the living room made Hermione stop in midsentence and pull out her wand. Seconds later a cold voice drawled, "Look everywhere for them. Leave the girl, kill the parents."

Lucius Malfoy was here, along with his fellow death eaters.

Hermione silenced the kitchen and warded the doors and windows. Fear was coursing through her veins. In her heart she knew if he was here that was no easy way out. What did her want with her parents, or even her for that matter? Harry had always been the center of attention. What was going on? Had the tides turned? For the first time in her life she was truly scared for her parents safety. Throwing floo powder into the fire place she called "The Burrow" but nothing happened. They had blocked it.

"Shit! Mum, come over here," Hermione went into her thinking mode. She need to clam down and keep a level head. "Every couple of minutes throw powder into the fireplace and yell 'the burrow.' When you reach someone, tell Molly that Lucius Malfoy is here and to get Dumbledore. Do not open the windows or doors for any reason, even if you see me, do not open them until I say 'Evil Dragon'."

David looked at Hermione like he was about to say something but Hermione interrupted. "Dad, I know what I am talking about. These people are evil to the core and nothing will stop them from doing what they are here for except the order. I'm sorry but I have to go out there and do what I can. It's not a game anymore. It's survival."

"I know . . . I love you and be safe. May God grant you speed and accuracy," David said

"May he also grant you wisdom," Alice said quietly, throwing some powder in the fireplace.

Hermione nodded and left. Count on them to be religious, god-fearing people, even when they were about to be killed. Hermione herself had never believed in God. It just seemed too far fetched, but at this moment she was desperate to try anything. "Dear God if you are indeed real, grant me the things Mum and Dad wished for you to bless me with," Hermione prayed silently.

Making herself invisible she slipped out the kitchen window, warding it when she got out. Going around the house she ran to the front bedroom and unlocked the window, and crawled in. In the hallway she met Goyle Sr. Stunning him with ease, she moved on. On the stairs she saw Crabbe Sr. and McNair, she stunned them with pleasure and had to stop herself from jixning them. It wasn't fair to kick a man when he was down. Checking the upstairs bedrooms, she saw no one. There was at least one of them left. She still hasn't come across Lucius Malfoy.

Going back down stairs she saw Malfoy talking a man she did not know. Creeping down the stairs quietly with her eyes focused on them, she failed to notice Crabbe's fat foot sticking out and tripped down the stairs. 'Crap' Hermione thought. When she landed, she knew they knew where she was but she still managed to stun the other guy, before Malfoy knocked her out.

When she woke up, she saw Malfoy finally breaking though the wards and dragging her parents out. She was forced to watch them be tortured and killed. Every time her mother was hit, or kicked, even hit with a whip, was another stab to Hermione's heart. Hermione never felt so helpless. The more she struggled against her bonds the tighter they became. She tried to close her eyes and shut out the screams but couldn't."Where the fuck are they? When Harry is in trouble they are there immediately. Why the hell weren't they here yet?" Her dad was killed quickly and quietly.

"Dumbledore's here," Crabbe yelled. Everyone apparated. Lucius walked over to Hermione. She could see nothing but cold malice in his dead grey eyes. "Let that be a lesson to you," he said quietly before disapparating.

Dumbledore and 10 others came in. Hermione could pick out Tonks, Remus Lupin and Severus Snape. Hermione didn't see Ron or Harry. Gosh, how she needed them. Tonks went over to her and undid her bonds. Hermione put her head in her hands trying to block out the sound of her mother's screams echoing in her ears. Everyone was quiet. Hermione wanted to scream, but a part of her was numb. She was shocked more than anything. The pain was eating her alive, being here was suffocating her. She had to get out. They were too late, her parents were already dead.

Hermione got up and walked up stairs to her room. Throwing a duffel bag on her bed she started throwing things in it pell-mell. Where would she go? "Scotland it is," Hermione said bitterly. Hermione felt anger rise up in her and she threw her lamp against the wall. Hermione repaired the lamp and placed it back on the night stand. She felt defeated.

Throwing things in quicker she made a list of things in her head that needed to be done. They wouldn't get away with this. Not if she had any say in it. The Order didn't know where the escaped death eaters were so they couldn't do anything useful. Hermione would have to join The Order, and then she could attend Scotland. Once she was finished there she could travel the world, maybe pick up a few things–

"Ms. Granger?"

Hermione turned around to face Severus Snape. He looked clearly uncomfortable, but there was something different. His eyes weren't cold and harsh, but they seemed to say he understood how she felt. Hermione stood there, watching him for a moment before she turned around and went into her dresser. Pulling out a set of vials, she placed them on her bed. Opening one, she handed it to Snape. "You can just get the memory yourself." 

Snape put his wand to her head and drew the memory out. He looked at the vials, and shook his head. Something was wrong with him, and it bothered Hermione. Snape never changed, for anyone, but here he was, in her room, actually showing some emotion. It scared her. This wasn't the Snape she knew.

"You know as well as I do that my account of what happened is utterly useless because nothing will be done. Not because they won't, but because they can't, Professor," Hermione said bitterly. She felt that somehow their roles switched.

Snape looked at a loss for words. Hermione smiled a bitter smile. "You should be happy, the insufferable know-it-all finally failed." Grabbing her bag, she went to the door. "You can have the vials. They mean nothing to me at the moment."

Hermione disapparated, leaving a stunned Snape in her wake.

**A Year Later... **

Hermione was sitting on the couch, bags at her side. She was waiting for Ron to get in before she said her good-byes. Her own words kept ringing in her ears._ "The truth comes out in marriage doesn't it?"_

She couldn't live with Ron anymore. She didn't love him as she used to. He would stay out later and later and she would become more distant. Her heart wasn't what it used to be. She just felt nothing for him and he knew it. They no longer communicated and deep down they both knew this wasn't the love they used to have. Hermione was ready to move on. She had things to do and trying to save a relationship that was already down the drain wasn't one of them.

Hermione laid the engagement ring on the table next to her favorite magazine and his favorite coffee mug. She looked around the flat last one last time. Harry was already in his room asleep. He didn't want to be awake when she left; he was well aware of what she was doing, but didn't wish to see it.

About 1:00 A.M. Ron stumbled in. His clothes were in disarray and lipstick smudged on his collar. He reeked of fire whiskey. Upon seeing Hermione he paled and looked guilty. Hermione shrugged and grabbed her bag.

"I was expecting this, who am I to blame you? I can't give you what you need anymore, so I am setting you free. Be with Luna or whoever it is."

Hermione hugged him one last time and left. She heard him yell, "HERMIONE", but she didn't turn back.

**Six Months Later **

Hermione was aching. Turning on her left, less bruised side, she tried to go back to sleep. Knowing full and well that it was useless to even try she put on her robe and went outside. A moonlight stroll by the river might be what she needed.

China had the most beautiful nights. The starts shone bright and everything seemed to have a peace about it. The wind whispered in the night, blowing her hair in her face. She turned facing the wind and sighed. Was it only half a year ago that she first arrived? After she left Ron, she apparated straight here. She was among the only tribe left from the old magic times.

These people are somewhat like Samurai. They fight not only with magic, but with combat, and they were good at both. Swift and quick, they weren't to be underestimated. Moving with precision and thought, they weren't reckless. They had a plan and carried it though. Noble, fair, and tough. You earn respect, and Hermione quickly learned that.

It was hard at first. You had to learn self control. When and when not to speak but listen and learn, to observe your surroundings, and take note of things. Discipline and practice go hand and hand. It took her three months to control herself and learn. She wasn't a know-it-all anymore and she had to have patience. Not everything could be learned from a book. The other three months were spent fighting without a wand. That Hermione was good at. If she was weak in movements or too slow,she doubled her efforts. The called her the Raven because they at first underestimated her, but they were shocked at how feirce she worked to be on top of everything. That made her smile. Tomorrow she would learn to duel with wands. That made her nervous.

Hermione turned around quickly and quietly. She had heard something in the bushes. A big something, or was it someone? Hermione's heart was pounding. Her wand was in her room, what now? Hermione went into the shadows of the trees and crept quietly to the bushes.

There standing still was a tall, dark, figure; most likely a man's. He looked around 160 lbs and 5'11. Hermione was wondering how she could take him down when he suddenly turned around and drew his wand. Hermione kicked it out of his hand and caught it, while pinning him down to the ground. Pointing his own wand at his throat Hermione said, "State you name."

"Severus Snape."

"You have got to be kidding me," Hermione suppressed a sigh and let him go, throwing him back his wand. She went back to the lake's side. The last thing she needed was to be recognized by Severus Snape and have him run home to give Dumbledore a full report about her. She needed away from all of them.

"Who are you?" Severus demanded sharply.

"They call me Raven," Hermione said simply. Did he really not know who she was? Looking at her reflection in the lipid waters she saw herself differently for the first time. Hermione was much taller, her back was straighter, and was also leaner and tanner. Her hair was tamed and streaked with blond, from being out in the sun too much. Her teeth were no longer bucked, but perfect and white. Even her accent was much less English and more American. Then there were other things. Like the fact that she filled out and grew into her self. She was no longer that shy, timid, clumsy teenager she was a year and a half ago.

"Why are you here?"

"I need to speak to the chief."

"Why."

"That does not concern you."

"Fine," Hermione made her way back to her room. Severus was still standing there, watching her, like he knew her from somewhere. "She'll come back when she's ready. Not when foolish people wish for her to," Hermione said, tearing her gaze away from his face.

Severus nodded and vanished.

Hermione sighed and went back to her rooms oddly sleepy.

**Two years and six months later **

Hermione bowed to her chief. He smiled and bowed back. Hermione felt oddly happy. She was a master now. A master in combat and dueling with wands. She could do wandless magic, Occlumency, and Legilimency. She was now free to leave and go back to England. Free to go after Malfoy and his cronies that took everything away from her. It was her right and only hers alone. She was going to go for it.

"Go my child. I have taught you everything I know. May you be strong and fly high Raven," The Chief said in his deep voice. Hermione hugged him and said "I thank you. I am forever in your debt."

"Just remember. You can do whatever you want. That choice is yours."

Hermione nodded. She knew it was hers and she was going to make sure Lucius Malfoy paid.

**One Year Later **

"That was really good Harry, You are doing well. I couldn't even get in that time," Hermione said beaming.

Teaching Harry Occlumency and Legilimency was much easier than Hermione ever thought it would be. She wondered why Snape couldn't teach Harry.

"Thanks," Harry said. Sitting down Harry looked at Hermione for a full minute.

"What?"

"Well, why are you sitting here doing nothing. Didn't you train so you could be out there doing something?"

Hermione moved away from the table and over to the window. She knew what Harry was taking about. When she first came back, she joined the Order at once and was put on a mission with Draco Malfoy. She was to pretend she was in love with Draco and that she was one of Harry's old friends who wanted to see him dead so she would give Voldemort fake information. Everything went well until 6 months into it, when Voldemort had a funny feeling about her and wanted Draco to kill her. So she faked her death and was now in a safe house, god knows where. Only she wasn't talking this laying down. As soon as she gets the reply she sent off for, she will be out of this place.

Hermione asked Dumbledore for a bit of help. She needed a new identity. Her background needed to be faked, schooling records, everything. So far, what she could gather, an old wizarding family agreed to help her. She would be leaving any day to live there for a while, and then and only then, could she put her plans into motion. Her plan was to gather as much useful information she could from the death eaters and then finish them one by one. It was only fair after all, blood for blood.

Harry cleared his throat and Hermione blinked. Leaving her thoughts at the window she returned to the table and replied, "I don't know. It's safe here isn't it?"

**Two weeks later **

"Is that all?" Hermione asked.

"That's all he tells me," McNair said viciously.

"Well if that's all," Hermione said cold and carelessly. "Avada Kedavra." Hermione smiled as he hit the ground. She pulled out red lipstick, applied it, and then kissed the man on his right cheek before vanishing

**Six months later **

Hermione waited quietly and patiently for Malfoy to arrive. All the other baboons she had killed didn't mean anything to her, but this one was the one she worked for. Malfoy turned the corner, and Hermione aimed, but gasped.

A wand was pressed hard into her back.

"So, you are the one who is killing my men?" A cold voice hissed in her ear.

Hermione was caught by Voldemort.

"I am sorry my lord, but I was killing the unfit people in your ranks. They will betray you in the end," Hermione said quietly, closing her mind and thinking hard on the lie she had just told.

"So you think that you are helping me?" Voldemort asked

"You do not need my help, I am not worthy enough to look upon you, but I didn't want to see you stopped from killing the boy-who-won't-freaking-die."

Voldemort laughed softly, "I like your fire. Rise and you shall be one of my own. We shall see how loyal you really are."

"Thank you my lord. You are truly merciful."

**Year Later **

"I would die for you my lord, and I will proudly take the mark," Hermione said loudly. She was tried of their whispering and needed to be trusted. If she lost his trust then everything was worthless.

The Death eaters stopped talking. Voldemort looked at her for a second before saying, "You have proved yourself, now come here."

Hermione sat in the chair and bit her cheeks. Voldemort whispered some foreign language while tracing the mark on her arm. She was in so much pain, but she would never show it. Voldemort stopped talking and she saw the mark shining brightly on her arm.

Hermione felt disgusted but said nothing. When the meeting was over, she went back to the Leaky Cauldron and fell face first on her bed. Tomorrow she was to meet Albus Dumbledore about a teaching post at Hogwarts.

"Joy," Hermione mumbled. After what felt like hours she fell into a restless sleep.

Her dreams were filled yet again with the faces of the people she killed and her parents' screams.


	2. Things that have come to pass

**Chapter one -The things that have come to pass.**

"I'm sorry but I have to say no," Severus Snape said for the fourth time this morning. Will the old man ever listen? _'No, probably not'_ Severus thought. "The Dark Lord may need me to carry out some things in potions, and I can't full out lie, he grows stronger everyday. He almost broke down my barrier the other day. In fact he would have if Malfoy hadn't have started a fight with Goyle, you know this."

Albus Dumbledore sighed, he truly was in a bind. For the first time in a long time Albus had not found a replacement teacher for Defense Against the Dark Arts. Taking his glasses off he said carefully, "I do indeed know this, but I just thought I would offer you the position one last time. I know how much you actually want this."

Severus snorted. "There are a lot of things I want but will never have thanks to my stupidity." He was stupid for believing all the "pure-blood" crap, stupid for wanting to fit in, stupid for wanting to rebel, and just stupid in general. The Dark Mark cost a lot more than it was even worth. So many years of pain, self-loathing, bitterness, and for what? Nothing, he had nothing. He was broken.

"When will you believe that you aren't stupid? You did what you thought was best. You just wanted to fit in and get away from what you had to call family. It may not have the desired results, but you are here, alive, and doing the right thing for a reason, that isn't stupidity, that's bravery. That's being a man," Dumbledore said with compassion and a twinkle in his sky blue eyes. "Remember you have a purpose. Nothing happens without reason. Remember that"

Severus had to bite on his tongue to keep from saying something nasty. The old man was only trying to help, but when will he see what is in front of his face. When he found he had his anger under control he said "Did you find someone for the Defense Against the Dark Arts position?"

"Alas, I have not. An applicant was supposed to be here yesterday but was not. I won't give up. I have a feeling that someone will come along," Dumbledore said, smiling and looking at the door.

"Right, well, I am going to work on my…. " Severus started but they were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Please come in" Dumbledore said giving Severus a look that said 'See?'

In walked a woman with her own type of beauty. The woman had a grace about her that you couldn't find on anyone else. Long and sleek back hair, black long sleeved robes, and a quiet, shy smile on her face. The smile didn't seem to reach her brown almond-shaped eyes. Her eyes weren't cold, but they weren't warm either. Looking her over again, he concluded that she must be in her twenties, near twenty-five at the very least.

_"She's seen hardship. I can feel it," Thought Severus._

"Good morning Headmaster," She said.

"Ah, Good morning to you, Miss O'Brien. I was expecting you sooner. What can I help you with?"

"I sent you an owl, yesterday, I believe. I am here for the Defense Against the Dark Arts position. I was supposed to be here yesterday. If the position is filled that's understandable, but if it's not, then, would you consider giving me a few minutes of your time," Miss O'Brien asked with a smile on her face and an odd glint in her eye. Her face had faint signs of determination. Well O'Brien was concise and brief. _"She has my vote," thought Severus._

Dumbledore considered her for a moment and said, "Yes I got your owl, and you have my full attention. Severus if you will excuse us?"

"Of course."

When Snape closed the door, Dumbledore warded the room and put a silencing charm on it. It was then they both burst out laughing. "Well done Miss. Granger," Dumbledore says, while offering her a candy.

Taking one Hermione Granger says "Thank you sir. I didn't quite think I could pull that off with out laughing right in the middle of it. I don't know how I could have started to explain that."

"Please call me Albus. You work here now, you're one of us."

"Thank you, it's been about seven years since I've been here. It just seems so surreal to come back to something I used to call home. Something secure. I haven't had anything secure in a long time.."

This saddened Albus. Hermione Granger was the brightest witch of her class. Top score of the whole school, in fact she had the highest grades from the past 20 years. She has so much potential and should be allowed to live. Instead she went straight into the snake's den and sacrificed herself for the good cause, like so many others. She became a spy and joined the order. Her and Draco Malfoy made it seem like they were going out so Draco could get closer to Voldemort while making it appear he was getting info from Hermione about Harry.

Unfortunately Voldemort got wary of Hermione and had Draco 'kill' her. So Hermione came to Dumbledore begging and pleading for him to help her. After faking her death, Dumbledore gave her a new life. Her appearance changed and so did her identity. She became a daughter of one of the most prominent wizards in Scotland. Of course, Mr. O'Brien owed Dumbledore a few favors, so all this was done easily. She went back in on her own, and so far everything worked out. She got a lot of valuable information.

Dumbledore knew that this wasn't just about doing things for the greater good anymore. For Hermione it was personal. It was revenge, who was he to deny her? He hated the fact she could could kill and not even feel remorse about it, but what could he do? This was one thing he could not blame himself for and he hated to admit that. There was no doubt that when Voldemort got the information he needed from the people he caught, he killed them.

"What kept you," Albus asked, almost, afraid to know the reason.

"It was time." Hermione said simply. Albus looked even more forewarn. Putting his head in his hands he prayed she didn't have to get the Dark Mark, but somewhere in his mind he knew, he knew she had to.

Hermione knew this too. She knew she had to get the Dark Mark. Death eaters had begun to suspect her,Voldemort began to doubt her, and that was not acceptable. For everything they worked hard for, for 6 long years to go down the drain was not an option. So she took the mark. Draco, Harry and Ron tired to talk her out of it, but there was nothing else for it. She already had given up everything else. It hurt, but it was worth it. It got her back in Voldemort's good graces, which means more info to tell the order, and that means more lives can be saved. It is a small price to pay, and she wouldn't undo her actions for anything, and she told the very sad Dumbledore this.

"Albus, I wouldn't change anything. Voldemort needs to be stopped and if I have to get a really ugly tattoo that doesn't go well with anything I wear, then, so be it. Some people have paid their lives. Lily and James Potter, Sirius Black and numerous others. This is the very least I can do, end of discussion. Remember what you told Harry, Albus; it is our choices, far more than our abilities that determine who we are. I know my choices might seem foolish to others but Harry is like my brother, and he's had too much taken away, we all have. My parents we killed, remember? I need to help take him down. Maybe then, I can have some closure about the life that was taken from me." Hermione's eyes looked bright and she looked away.

"It's ok Hermione. I am proud of you and I'm sure your parents would be too. Lets get you settled in, alright?" After a muffled reply and more candy Albus escorted Hermione to her rooms down in the dungeons.

"I figured you might want down here because you need privacy. Anyway," Albus said putting down the trunk, "This is where I leave you, dinner is at 6. If you need anything Severus is down the hall." With a wink and a chuckle, Dumbledore was gone, leaving Hermione to wonder how she could annoy Severus.

Severus left the office. Well, that was interesting. Miss O'Brien is most defiantly a pure-blood. You could tell. She seeped proper etiquette, nothing that years of proper up bringing could warrant. If she is indeed a pure-blood then she needed to be watched. These are dark times and strange wizards shouldn't be trusted. _"I have to get to know her more."_ Sighing to himself he went to gather some ingredients he'd need for potions class. No doubt this year would bring in more dunderheads who can't even light a match.

"_So who is this O'Brien. I've never seen her around before." Thought Severus_. _"I'd remember if I seen someone like her. She couldn't have seen half the things I have, she's too young. Although she must have seen some hardships. They say eyes are windows of the soul, and if that is indeed true, then I would like to know what made her soul so dark. Well it is unanimous, she has my interest. _"

Still in thought about O'Brien, Snape set off for the dungeon. Totally unaware of his surroundings until he heard a cats 'meow' and a owls 'hoot'. Animals in the dungeon? Turning the corner slowly, so he could see, but not be seen, he saw a cat sitting beside a portrait playing with an owl. "_What in the world.." _Severus shook his head as to clear it, maybe it was a mirage. Looking back he saw the same thing except the portrait opened and out walked the his musings, in a green sweater with jeans on. Her hair was in a bun with a pencil sticking out and glasses holding a few stray hairs out of her face.

"Crookshanks, what are you doing to poor Pig? Shame on you, he was just trying to deliver a letter. Come here, Pig!" Hermione said trying to get the owl to land on her outstretched hand. After three tries she was getting annoyed. "If you do not come over here, you over grown flying full ball, I will stun you," She threatened, pulling out her wand.

"Now Miss O'Brien is that anyway to treat a poor owl who's trying to give you mail," asked Severus stepping out of the shadows.

"What? Oh- Well he's just a pest. He won't give me my letters. In fact I think he gets being a pest from his master," Hermione said fondly. It's was a reminder of how things have changed. "Oh, and call me Alice." Hermione felt her heart twinge, but ignored it.

" Call me Severus. So, you are not the master," asked Snape. Looking around he saw the cat. _'I've seen that cat before...where? In the great hall? No, no..it was on the grounds...' Snape thought_

Hermione noticing Snape looking at the cat with interest, she could see the wheels spinning fast. _'Shit, he's going to remember him, from the shrieking shack, and draw the line right back to me!'._ Picking the cat up she threw him, fast into the room behind the portrait.

"No, the owls not mine It belongs to a friend. I guess they just wanted to check up on me," Hermione said thanking her lucky stars he hadn't put two and two together. Turning back around she made a quick grab for the unsuspecting owl, and got him.

"Got'ca, pig- WOAH," Hermione said as she tripped over her own foot. Bracing herself for the landing on her butt, only it never came. Warm, strong arms caught her, and pulled her back up. Snape had caught her. "Uh, thank you, very much." Embarrassed, she looked up to see him almost smiling, mirth in his eyes.

"It's ok, it isn't every day I get to see a performance like that,"Snape said silkily.

"Very funny. I'm glad I could give you a sight to see," Smiling now herself, she said her goodbyes and went back into her room.

Snape decided that she liked O'Brien better when she smiled, but that smile seemed different from the one in the office. That one was real, and somehow, it seemed like he knew that smile before.

The girl had only taken the groceries from her car to the kitchen and she felt like she was going to pass out. After putting everything away she had a splitting headache and felt as though she was about to faint. Going to her room she saw a snowy white owl sitting on her dresser with a note attached to it's leg. Next to it was another note tied with a black ribbon. Her heartbeat quickened as she noticed the writing on the envelope.

She sighed smiling, "It's from him," she said quietly. Tearing the letter open, she savored the words written in his small tidy scrawl. In her minds eye, the girl could see his beautiful hands moving deftly across the page, pausing every now and then to chew on the end of the quill.

She remembered how they first became friends and slowly progressed to lovers. She was in her last year of schooling when he had came back from his assignment. The girl had always felt the need to be away from others, so she had locked herself away in the study of the house. He too wanted to be away, so she shared the study with him and only him. They spent many evenings talking about her schooling and his work. A friendship unraveled from that. She listened and he would talk about everything and anything, he in turn would do the same. Somehow it came to the point where their discussions were much more personal. She wanted to know him more than anyone ever has. He fascinated her, left her craving more knowledge of him. When summer ended, she thought it would all stop, but it didn't. He owled her the first day back at school wishing her good luck, and she replied back. They never stopped corresponding from then on.

The girl still feeling weak, put the letter down and walked over to the bed, falling face first on the pillows. The other letter suddenly crossed her mind

Her last thoughts before she passed out were: _"Aw forget it, I'm too tried to deal with him right now."_


End file.
